


Never A Dull Moment (ON HIATUS UNTIL 2018)

by edith681



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adopted Children, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Brotherly Love, Candy, Candy Canes, Candy Hearts, Canon Disabled Character, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Cat Ears, Characters Playing Pokemon GO, Chicken Pox, Chicken Soup, Childhood Friends, Childhood Sweethearts, Children of Characters, Chinese Food, Cotton Candy Fluff, Cute Kids, Eating Disorders, F/M, Fast Food, Food, Food Fight, Food Poisoning, Friendship, Gay Bar, Gay Male Character, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Love Triangles, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Nut allergy, Nutella, Original Character(s), Peanut Butter, Playing Doctor, Puns & Word Play, Same-Sex Marriage, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, Sick Character, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 19:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10725576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edith681/pseuds/edith681
Summary: Max and Carol are raising six kids, which comes with its own set of challenges. But being parents is the hardest job you'll ever love, and nothing could be better than watching their babies grow up!





	Never A Dull Moment (ON HIATUS UNTIL 2018)

Chapter 1: There are 13 days left until Melanie is going to be picked up and brought home from the adoption center, and some of the other kids are starting to get jealous. Finn asks his parents to tell the story of when he was adopted. Emma shows signs of jealousy, but the family seems too busy preparing for their new child to notice

 

The family:

 

Max Jenson (dad)-34

Carol Jenson (mom)-33

Uncle Caden-26

 

The kids:

Evan Jenson-11

Melanie Jenson (newly adopted)-10

Emma Jenson-10

Blake Jenson-9

Finn Jenson (adopted)-8

Vanellope Jenson-5

 

Where they live: Toronto

 

(Mason: arrives later on, either adopted or born, can't decide which.

Sophie: arrives later on, either adopted or born, can't decide which.)

 

 

 

Raising six kids isn't always easy, but there's never a dull moment! 

 

 

  **CHAPTER ONE**

**Wednesday, July 1, 2015**

 

 "There are some things you should know about Melanie..." said the woman at the adoption counter, Mrs. Canden.

 

That was over three years ago.

 

Now there were thirteen days until the family was going to bring Melanie home, and the family was getting all kinds of excited.

 

***

 

"Alright, two and a half weeks out of school, seven weeks to go," said Evan, flopping down onto the couch and turning on the TV. His parents walked into the room.

 

"Max, there are 13 days until we pick up Melanie," said Carol. "You got the room ready, right?"

 

"....Yes.Yes, I did," replied Max.

 

"Why was there a pause?" questioned Carol.

 

"Because, I was watching sports with my boy," said Max, gesturing towards the TV. "It took me a second to register what you said to me."

 

"Evan, turn off that TV," said Carol. "It's a beautiful day, you should be outside enjoying it. Why don't you take your brother to the park?"

 

"I would love to go to the park with you, Evan," said Finn, walking into the room.

 

"I'm not taking my brother to the park, Mom, it's football. I'll take him to the park in a few hours."

 

"Evan-"

 

"Mom, just don't try to reason with him. It's football. He's not gonna leave the TV until it's over."

 

"He's right," said Evan.

 

Finn left the room.

 

"Take your brother to the park as soon as that's over," said Carol. "And you," she said, turning to her husband, "you need to go to the mall before it closes and pick up that doll for Melanie. I'm going to the spa to relax since I finished my chapter, and I need a break. I've been working my butt off for this family."

 

"You're right, honey, you need a break," said Max. "You go to the spa, I'll take care of everything. I'll even take the kids out for dinner tonight so you don't have to cook."

 

"That would be great. I can use that time to start my next chapter. I'm already ahead. I was supposed to finish my chapter by Saturday, but I finished it last night."

 

"Is that why you were down on the couch when I snuck down to watch TV-I mean, woke up from a nightmare," said Evan.

 

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that," said Carol. "Max Jenson, don't you forget that doll."

 

"I promise I won't. Go to the spa and have a great time."

 

"Alright, I have an appointment at 1, so I have to get going. See you two later."

 

She kissed her husband and then kissed her son on the head before leaving.

 

Evan smoothed his hair back out, grumbling under his breath.

 

"Evan, buddy, we have a problem," said Max, as soon as Carol left.

 

"Let me guess, you didn't get the room ready, and now you have to finish it in enough time so you can go to the mall and get that doll, and take us out to dinner."

 

"Yes, that's exactly it. How did you know?"

 

"Dad, you are such a scatterbrain. And I am busy with the game. You're gonna have to get some help from somewhere else."

 

"Or..." Max picked up the remote and turned off the TV.

 

"Dad, I'm gonna miss kickoff!"

 

"Evan, please, I really need your help."

 

"Dad, I'm not gonna get a room ready for an adopted kid. Even if I was going to help you get the room ready, it wouldn't be for an adopted sister." Evan grabbed the remote and turned the game back on.

 

Max walked away to find one of his other kids to help him. 

 

 _I could get Finn to do it,_ he thought.  _Perfect! Finn's an adopted kid. He'll be happy to help me get the room ready._

 

Before Finn's adoptive father could find his son, his youngest daughter walked into the kitchen. At only 5 years old, Vanellope needed her parents to make her food. She barely knew how to make a sandwich.

 

"Daddy, where's Mommy? She makes the best peanut butter sandwiches."

 

"Mommy has gone to the spa for the day. I'm taking care of you kids today."

 

"Okay, then can you make me a peanut butter sandwich?"

 

"Vanellope, honey, I love you, but you need to ask Emma."

 

"Why, daddy? Did you wait to decorate Melanie's room and now you have to do it at the last minute?"

 

"Maybe," Max admitted to his daughter. "I'm so sorry, sweetheart."

 

"It's okay. I'll just hang out with Emma."

 

"Don't worry," said Emma, walking into the kitchen. "I'll take Vanellope off your hands for the day. Hey, little sis, how about I make you a peanut butter sandwich?"

 

"Okay," said Vanellope.

 

"Thanks, honey," said Max, kissing Emma on the head. "See you later, sweetie," he said, kissing Vanellope on the head as well before walking off to find his youngest, adopted son.

 

He went to Finn's room and knocked on his door. Nobody said anything. He opened the door. "Finn, buddy, where are you?"

 

"Hey, dad," said Finn from behind his father's back. Max jumped and then turned around.

 

"There you are. I was looking for you because-"

 

"-you need my help to decorate Melanie's room. I was just in there and it's barren."

 

"How did you know-?"

 

"-because I know you're a little scatterbrained, and I knew you would need my help because Evan would refuse to help you, and I know about being the adopted kid."

 

"You are a really smart kid, Finn."

 

"I know it. As for Evan, he's just having a little trouble adjusting. He'll be fine after he gets used to having an adopted kid around. Well, another one. He probably went through the same thing when I was adopted. Well, I was two, so I don't really remember the day, but I do remember from the stories you've told me."

 

"Yeah, he did. Now we better get to work on that room."

 

"Good idea."

 

***

 

Emma sat at the table with her little sister and they ate peanut butter sandwiches together.

 

Then she got a text from her dad.

 

_Finn and I are getting started on Melanie's room. Please take your sister to the park. She needs some fresh air._

 

"Hey, Vanellope. Want to go to the park with your big sister?"

 

Vanellope shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

 

They walked across the street to the park.

 

Just as they got to the park, Vanellope got excited about something. 

 

"Emma, do you hear that?"

 

"Hear what?"

 

"The ice cream truck. It's in this area! I hear it."

 

"You do? I don't hear anything."

 

"Well, I do!" Vanellope started to run off. 

 

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa," said Emma, grabbing her sister's arm. "Hang on there, little lady. You can't just go running off anywhere you want. You don't even know where you're going."

 

"Yeah, I do, I'm going over there." Vanellope pointed to the road.

 

"The middle of the road? That's even worse."

 

"But that's where the ice cream truck is."

 

"And you can go get ice cream, but I have to come with you, and you have to look both ways before you cross the road. There are cars out there, you could get hurt."

 

"Alright, alright." Vanellope took her sister's hand, they looked to the left, then to the right, then crossed the street and headed around the corner.

 

The ice cream truck music was much louder after they got to the end of the sidewalk. "I hear it now," said Emma.

 

"See, I told you," said Vanellope. "I hope you have money."

 

"It's Ivan's Ice Cream truck. We're his best customers. I'm sure he'll give us a free cone."

 

"He better, because if he doesn't, you'll be the one running back to the house."

 

"Why me?"

 

"Because I always tell you to bring money when we go outside after school ends in case we see the ice cream truck."

 

The two girls ran to the ice cream truck and tried to flag it down. The truck stopped. Emma reached into her pocket to find money, but couldn't find anything.

 

"I don't have any money," said Emma.

 

"I'll give you two a cone for free," offered Ivan. "After all, your family is about 50% of my business."

 

"Speaking of which, I'm getting a new sister in thirteen days," said Vanellope.

 

"Yeah, Melanie's coming home really soon," added Emma.

 

Ivan handed the girls their ice cream. "That's so cool, girls! You must be so happy to get a new sister."

 

"We are," said Vanellope.

 

"The only one who seems unhappy is Evan," added Emma.

 

"He's just having a little trouble adjusting," added Vanellope, licking her ice cream.

 

"Dad asked Finn to help out. He knows what it's like to be adopted," said Vanellope.

 

"That's great, girls. I'm really happy for you. I can't wait to meet her!"

 

"I hope she likes ice cream," said Emma.

 

"Who doesn't?" added Vanellope, taking a big mouthful of chocolate ice cream. Then she slowly put a hand to her head. "Brain freeze!"

 

***


End file.
